Feeling Good
by I-am-the-doctor
Summary: Ten/Rose-Rose/Jack-Jack/Ten.Smut with a plot.Who knew the TARDIS had a sex toy room, or that tag could be so fun?Where the hell did Jack come from, and why did he bring the Dalek's? Rose hears more about Jacks sexcapades.What the hell is this,the Olympics
1. TAG

"Doctor!" And annoying and oddly cute voice yelled from somewhere deep within the tardis. Ten sighed, there was work to be done.

"Yes Rose?" He yelled back, annoyed and intrigued. The perky blonde practically bounced into the room, holding something that looked kind of like a hammer. The doctor knew better.

"So, whats with the kinky sex toy room?" Rose made that little face, so damned cute. The one where her tongue sticks out the side of her mouth. The doctor looked shocked.

"How did you...I mean... What sex toys room?" The Doctor blushed profusely.

Rose giggled and pranced off back into the Tardis. The doctor didn't want to know what she was going to do... Okay, so he did. For all he knew she could be going back to the room to put those toys to use. His eyes went wide, and he ran after her, straight to the sex toys room, that he 'didn't know existed.' He swung open the door to find no Rose. He cursed her, then the Tardis.

"Looking for me Doctor?" Rose said from a doorway behind him, he turned acting like he hadn't checked that specific room on purpose.

"N-No, not at all." He was a bad liar.He swayed on the heels of his feet, until Rose through the magical dildo at him.

"Tag, you're it." And she ran off, disappearing into the room.

This was a game he knew all too well. The Tardis, being the comic it was, would hide Rose well. He almost didn't want to chase after her, but what would the fun in that be?

He ran and ran, through dozens of rooms, until he finally had her cornered.

"Ha" He tapped her on the shoulder, thinking perhaps the Tardis would be in favor of him this time "You're it!"

Again, he ran as fast as he could, through dozens of rooms, until he opened a door and ran into a wall.

_Oh what the bloody hell. _He was too dizzy to care that Rose had tapped him again, meaning he was it. Hell, he didn't really care, his nose was bleeding.

"Doctor? Are you okay?" He cursed the Tardis again. Damn thing favored Rose more than him.

"Peachy keen Rose, peachy ke..." The Tardis shook, much like in an earthquake.

_Funny, I don't remember setting coordinates for anywhere. _The doctor thought. Finally the shaking stopped, but not until AFTER Rose had been thrust on top of him. _Oi._

"What was that?" Rose stood, then helped him stand as well, and together they walked to the control room.

"Well, it seems my lovely time and relative dimensions in space, has taken you home." And literally, they were about ten metre's from her home.

"Why?" She asked. It seemed odd, as she never asked to go home. In fact she was dreading seeing Mickey again.

"I think, it picked up on some subconscious need for you to come home." The Doctor pressed a few buttons and then nodded as if to confirm his theory. "Do you want to go? Because I don't think our dear will let us go until you do."

Okay, maybe she did want to be home.Rose smiled and nodded, mostly because The Doctor had referred to the Tardis as 'our'.

They walked arm in arm out the door, and into the cool air of a world that was being terrorized by Dalek.

_Oh shit. _Rose and The Doctor thought simultaneously.

"Are you guys going to help, or not?" A familiar voice rang behind them, obviously straining to do something.


	2. Jack

"Jack, what the bloody hell are you doing here?" The doctor scowled at him.

"This is what I DO doctor." Jack smirked and smiled at Rose, who was paying more attention to the attacking Daleks.

"EXTERMINATE!" One yelled. The Doctor was getting tired of this shit.

"Well Dalek, go ahead. Destroy the human race, see what I care!" He threw his arms up in exaggeration and Jack and Rose, along with 50 or so Daleks were 'staring' at him. "Yeah, thats right, kill 'em all. EXTERMINATE, remember that. . . Well, go on."

If it was possible, the Dalek seemed confused, and disappeared.

Jack scoffed. "Have you gone crazy?"

"Not crazy, just crazy smart." The doctor pulled that cocky smile he did so well.

Jack and Rose smiled at him and he just headed toward Jackie's flat.Rose imediately followed him, like an obedient puppy, and Jack soon remembered where they were and followed too. It wasn't like he really had anything left to do. It took only a few minutes and they were standing in Rose and Jackie's flat, with a very awkward looking Mickey.

"So, Mikey how's it going?" The doctor deliberately called him by the wrong name, Rose scowled at him though she giggled, and Jack didn't much care for the bloke either.

"Fine Doctor." Mickey growled at him through gritted teeth.

"Jackie, it is lovely to see you again." Jackie just smiled at The Doctor, who was always trying to butter her up to avoid any uncomfortable questions later. Ones like 'So how's my daughter in bed?" An answer he wouldn't know, despite how much he want...

"So..." Jack said in discomfort. Rose realized that her mum had never been properly introduced to the man.

"Oh mum this is.." Jack interrupted before she could finish, reaching a hand toward Jackie.

"Captain Jack Harkness at your service ma'am" He winked at her and she could not stop from blushing.

"Bloody hell, you've got to chat up every living thing haven't you?!" The Doctor blurted out.

"I have no shame." He stated bluntly and shrugged. "So, where are we going?"

"Going? We?" The Doctor questioned.

"Yeah, I'm feeling up for an adventure."

The Doctor, being easily flustered and infuriated by Jack, just walked out of the flat and back to the TARDIS, where hopefully he would be welcomed. It was fortunate for him that when he opened the door the TARDIS hummed it's appreciation for him.The Doctor patted it's wall and smiled at the one constant thing in his life.

He sat in a chair in the TARDIS 'kitchen', sipping tea, about an hour after leaving Jackie's, when he heard a pair of footsteps approaching. He hoped to god it was only Rose and maybe if it had to be someone else, that it was Mickey and not Jack. But he didn't have that kind of luck, and it was Jack who walked in with Rose, but steered clear and just stood in the doorway.

"Jack is coming with us." Rose said.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"YES!!" Rose was fed up with the childish way The Doctor was behaving. "He's coming because _**I**_ want him to, and because you are being a pain in my ass and I know that he will annoy the living hell out of you! Now, come on Jack." Rose walked out pulling Jack with her. Jack didn't want to be a part of the confrontation, so he just went with Rose willingly. Besides, who knows what would have happened if he stayed with The Doctor.

They went into a room Jack remembered as being hers. It was plain, but it was VERY Rose. A few pictures were on a dresser, of her and her mum, of her and Mickey, one of her with The Doctor, and the final one of herself and him. He smiled, remembering the day they took that picture, and how much he'd changed since then, with his work at Torchwood and in his personal life. He felt a hand on his shoulder and woke up from his daydream to turn and face a smiling Rose.

"Am I causing too much trouble?" He asked sincerely.

"You're no trouble at all and you damn well know that. He is just so damned stubborn sometimes. Stubborn, and ignorant, and cocky and.." She could go on forever, if Jack hadn't interrupted.

"And you love him." She nodded slightly and sat down on her bed. He followed suit and sat beside her putting his arm around her shoulders. Her heat instantly warmed him.

"So, I have no clue where were going... I was thinking of getting stranded on Raxacoricofallapatorious, I love that place."

"And you even learned how to pronounce it." Rose slapped his leg lightly, but let it linger there for a moment. He leaned in to her, putting his palm against her cheek. She could be so seductive without even trying, so seductive he decided to kiss her.

It was a soft kiss at first, but Rose didn't want it to end and deepened it almost immediately. Their tongues played in each others mouthes, and their hands groped at the others bodies. And just as it was getting hot, someone opened the door.


	3. Locked up

"Oh, what the fuck?!" The Doctor yelled from the doorway. He wanted to wash his brain with cyanide, but more than that he wanted to know what the hell was going on.

"Doctor!!" Rose snapped up, corrected her clothing, and tried to hide the fact that she was beet red. It wasn't working too well for her.

Jack seemed unaffected, but of course, the charade would have continued in front of the Doctor if he had a say in it. Jack also knew that he was going to cause a hell of a lot of trouble if he just did whatever he wanted to do. No matter if it WAS his nature, he knew that he could not hurt the Doctor or Rose again. He sighed.

"Well, I should, uhm... Go and let you two finish up... I am sure.. something.. needs. something.." The Doctor muttered.

_So much for finding out what the hell was going on in there._

"Rose I am so sorry..." Jack began.

"Shut the bloody hell up Jack..." Rose stormed out of the room and out of the TARDIS. She needed to clear her head, and she knew the perfect place to do it.

The cool hair felt great on her hot skin as she walked briskly toward the bench where she had sat with Mickey, contemplating what to do to get back to her Doctor when he was ready to kill himself and the entire human race, to wipe out the Dalek. HER Doctor, and damn right she was. He had to be hers, with out him she was just Rose Tyler shop employee... With him she was Rose Tyler, companion, galaxy traveler, savior of worlds. Life with the Doctor was exciting, and unpredictable, and down right amazing. She never thought she would fall in love with the 900 year old man, especially not with his infuriating personality.

She took a deep breath, and began to evaluate what had made her throw herself at Jack.

_Well, he is gorgeous. _She mentally slapped herself. _Looks don't matter... much. _

_I haven't had a good shag in a LONG time..._ No excuse.

She was attracted to the man, no doubt. But he had had sex with practically every sentient being, that was an undeniable fact.

Footsteps alerted Rose to the world around her, and she looked back to see Jack coming toward her. She rolled her eyes, he walked like he owned the fucking world.

"What Jack, was the running away from you not obvious enough?" She scooted to the other side of the bench from him when he sat, and when he scooted over she stood up.

"Oh come on Rose, you can't be mad at me for something YOU wanted. That isn't fair and you know it."

"Well control your fucking libido there Mr. Harkness."

"Also not fair." Jack sighed and rubbed his face with his hands in a motion that suggested frustration. "I know you love him Rose, but you can't be so damn stubborn when it comes to him, you know you will end up arguing, you are BOTH too bull headed for this kind of thing. Just tell him how you feel."

"I have tried. It is always the same speech on how he can't settle down and watch me die.. blah blah blah. He won't understand me... I know it will hurt him, years from now, but I need him Jack, more than I have EVER needed anyone in my entire life."

"Shut up Rose, come back to the TARDIS, we are leaving soon." Jack hated to be harsh, but he had a plan, and he knew that Rose would not leave an argument unsettled. He was correct, she followed soon after he headed back to the TARDIS.

The Doctor sat at the controls of the TARDIS, not really paying any attention to the quarreling Jack and Rose, at that particular moment he didn't care what either of them had to say. Jack stormed back into the TARDIS, glanced at him, but kept on walking, Rose followed suit. Now he had to know what was going on.

He followed them.

He saw Jack open a door for rose, then Jack looked at him and told him to come on. As soon as the Doctor was in the room, the door closed... The last thing he heard before feeling a sharp pain in his cheek, was the click of a lock.


End file.
